


7. I've got you

by Anything00but



Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Talia Hale, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Awesome Talia Hale, Caring Peter Hale, Child Stiles Stilinski, Dark Stiles Stilinski, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Good Peter Hale, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Manipulative Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Possessive Stiles Stilinski, Sane Peter Hale, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Whumptober 2020, Young Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything00but/pseuds/Anything00but
Summary: There is something dark in Stiles’ eyes that make Peter believe every word Stiles just said to him. The boy is smart. Has always been. And only now Peter starts to wonder if Stiles has other hidden talents.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947130
Comments: 7
Kudos: 392
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	7. I've got you

support/ **carrying** /enemy to caretaker

  
  


“Stiles!” Peter's voice echoes in the silent forest.

He stops and listens if he could hear the child but he doesn’t. 

“Stiles come on! This isn’t funny anymore!” Peter yells as he tries to find the boy.

He didn’t know Stiles would react like this to the news of Peter moving away to study. Peter hadn’t told Stiles about the possibility of him moving away if he gets into the college. But now that Stiles knows he isn’t happy about the news.

“Stiles!” Derek's voice comes from somewhere on Peter’s right.

So no luck there either. Peter is starting to get worried. Stiles has been missing for hours already. He should have known that Stiles is listening somewhere close as Peter read the letter of acceptance into the school. He should have known because it is Stiles.

Stiles is anything but stupid. Peter is blown away everyday by how smart the kid is. Stiles is smarter than the kids his age but he refuses to use his intelligence. He refuses to move up grades to his own level. He refuses to take the test to show how advanced he really is.

Stiles has told Peter he doesn’t want to do the test so they won’t take him away from Peter. Stiles knows the school for gifted children is away from Beacon Hills. On the other side of the country. And it never was about the money for Stiles to go to that school. The Hale’s have more than enough to send Stiles there.

Stiles has been living with them ever since his mother died. Stiles lived two weeks after his mother’s death with his father until Talia made the decision to move Stiles to live with them. John was not in a state to care for a five year old. It has been five years since the day Stiles moved with them. John has pulled himself out of the dark place he was but doesn’t trust himself with his son. They see every day when John visits them but Stiles lives with the Hales.

So really now that Peter thinks about it he should have seen this coming from a mile away.

“Come here darling so we can talk about this!” Peter yells hoping Stiles will hear him.

Stiles has been clinging to him for some unknown reason ever since he moved in with them. He refused to talk to anyone else other than Peter. No one else was as good as Peter. No one even knows where this came from. Cora had been Stiles’ best friend before his mother’s death so every thought Stiles’ would be with Cora the most.

But no. The boy would be found in Peter’s room most of the time. He would sit beside Peter as the older boy did his homework, or lay on top of him as they read comic books together. And for everyone's surprise Peter didn’t kick the young boy away from his room like he did with everyone else. No one was allowed in Peter’s room before Stiles.

Peter hears a tiny cry from close to him. He scent the forest, getting a tiny hint of Stiles’ scent as he runs to follow it before the wind blows it away. He rushes forward, not caring that the sticks hit his face and leave scratches behind, they will heal in seconds.

“Peter”, Stiles' tiny voice carries in the wind.

The boy sounds so sad. 

“Stiles”, Peter sighs relieved as he sees the boy’s unruly head of hair peeking out from behind a tree.

“Peter”, Stiles cries as he hears Peter.

Stiles lifts his arms, wanting to be picked up. And who is Peter to deny Stiles. He lifts the boy in his arms and hugs him. Their scents still mixed on Stiles’ skin and clothes. The boy wraps his tiny arms tightly around Peter's neck. Stiles’ scent is full of sadness and sorrow. Peter should have known how hard Stiles will take the news.

“You had me so worried pup”, Peter murmurs in Stiles’ hair.

“I’m sorry Peter”, Stiles cries as he hugs Peter with all his strength but the scent of sorrow doesn’t disappear.

“Don’t ever do something like this again. Ever”, Peter says sternly as he holds the boy in his arms.

“I promise”, Stiles nods his head.

Peter takes a moment to calm down. He found Stiles. Stiles is alright. He is fine, nothing happened to him. He takes a deep breath to confirm it. Yes, the boy is fine. He is just sad. He should really consider if they are codependent. Because they sure as hell act like it.

“Let’s head back to the house”, Peter says, not letting Stiles go as he turns towards the house, “You had everyone of us worried. Your father is out of his mind with worry and so is Talia.”

“I’m sorry”, Stiles apologizes with a tiny voice as he buries his head in Peter’s neck as Peter carries him, “I just got so mad at you. I don’t want you to leave.”

“I know pup. I know”, Peter says as he does not know what else to reply to the boy. 

“You will leave and never come back”, Stiles says after a long silence, the only sound is Peter’s footsteps.

“Don’t speak nonsense pup. Of course I will come back”, Peter says soothingly, “I will come home every holiday.”   


“It’s not enough”, Stiles murmurs, slightly biting Peter’s neck.

“And you can come visit me when you have holidays”, Peter says, trying not to read too much into it as why is Stiles biting him.

“I don’t like it”, Stiles says sadly as he bites down harder.

“Hey, no biting”, Peter says as he tries to pull the boy away from his neck.

“You can’t fall in love with anyone else”, Stiles suddenly says, locking his eyes with Peter’s, “You can’t date anyone. You can’t hold hands with anyone. You can’t kiss anyone. You can’t like anyone. Otherwise you will make me sad. And you don’t want to make me sad.”

“Why would you be sad?” Peter asks, humoring the boy as they walk.

Peter can already see the house and hear the family fussing inside. And they must hear them as the door flies open. The whole pack is rushing towards them at once.

“Because you are mine”, Stiles whispers in Peter’s ear as his father pulls Stiles in his arms.

The whole family is fussing over Stiles as they check if he is hurt. But Peter can’t get over those words. Why would Stiles say something like that? How a child could even say those words that they sound so much like a threat. As if Stiles dares Peter to do anything he told him not to do. Peter can feel Stiles’ gaze on him as he moves to give Cora room to get to Stiles.

There is something dark in Stiles’ eyes that make Peter believe every word Stiles just said to him. The boy is smart. Has always been. And only now Peter starts to wonder if Stiles has other hidden talents.


End file.
